Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend
by TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire
Summary: It's Hotch's first case back since Haley died. Just when he thinks it's a easy case and he will be home for breakfast, It's not and he won't be home for breakfast, one of his agents is in a car accident. SPOILERS FOR RETALIATION! Warning: characters death


**I don't own criminal minds. If i did, Emily would marry Derek. Spoilers for season 5 episode 11 where Emily is in a car accident and Hotch's first case back after Haley's death. **

* * *

When Emily woke up, Schrader is killing Bunting. She tries to get up. Next thing she knows he is reaching into her pocket to get the key to the handcuffs.

After he took the handcuffs, A truck pulls up. _That's the truck that hit us!_

"I'm a federal agent. I have a prisoner in here that just killed this officer!" Emily screams as the other man pulls Schrader out of the car.

"No! No! That's the prisoner" Emily pauses then continues "What are you doing?"

"You killed a cop" The man tells Schrader "Give me the gun. She's a fed. She knows there are two of us now! you are going to need stitches"

"I'm not going to the hospital" Schrader tells his partner

"There's a lot of blood, put pressure on it" The man tells Emily

Emily fired her gun at Schrader and his partner as they were driving away and sat on the side of the road.

"Pull over! That's one of us" Morgan tells the paramedic and jumps out of the ambulance.

"Emily! What the hell happened?" Morgan asks his wife just as she passed out.

"NO! Emily! Stay with me" Morgan cries

* * *

"First case back, we won and you will be home for breakfast." Rossi said as he and Hotch packed up.

"We never figured out why Schrader killed Stacy Ryan." Hotch said. "She had no connection to his daughter or his ex-wife."

before Rossi had a chance to respond, JJ walks in and tells them,

"There's been an accident. Emily's in the hospital. Bunting is dead."

"Is she alright?" Reid asks

"She's in surgery. It doesn't look good" JJ responds

"Is Morgan at the hospital with her?" Hotch asks JJ

"Yeah"

"Where's Schrader?" Rossi asks JJ

"Northbound in a truck" JJ tells Rossi

"A truck?" Rossi asks JJ

"He has a partner" JJ tells Hotch, Rossi and Reid

* * *

_**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL** _

"Mom, Emily's in the hospital. It doesn't look good. She's still in surgery" Morgan tells his mother, Fran Morgan on the phone.

"What happened? I'll be on the first flight" Fran tells her son

"We are in Lockport, NY. Emily was in a car accident while taking a prisoner to the police station" Morgan explains to his mother

"Ok I'll tell the girls. See you soon" Fran tells her son

"Ok I'll see you soon. Love you" Derek tells his mother.

"Love you too. And I love Emily too" Fran tells her son and hangs up the phone.

Derek decides to call Garcia and check on Hannah and Kaitlin and tell her about Emily.

"Hi baby girl" Derek greets Garcia

"Hi, What's wrong?" Garcia asks

"There's been a car accident. Emily's in the hospital. Right now she's in surgery." Derek explains

What happened? I though you were almost done the case" Garcia cries

"It was a set-up. He has a partner. He planned the whole accident. I want to find this son of a bitch and his partner, and I want to kill him." Derek tells Garcia and continues "How's Hannah and Kaitlin?"

"I know this is a really bad time to tell you this but Kaitlin was admitted to the hospital about 10 minutes ago, The doctors think it's Leukemia. Jess is with her now, she keeps asking for Emily" Garcia explains and continues "Hannah fine right now, just worry about Emily. Will, Jess and I are taking care of the kids"

"Jess?"

"Jack's aunt, Haley's sister. She's at the hospital with Katie" Garcia explains "She even willing to look after the girls while you are away"

"That's great. Tell her thanks" Derek tells Garcia

"I will. Keep me updated" Garcia tells Derek before hanging up

Derek Morgan sits in the waiting room. Both his wife and step-daughter are in the hospital. The rest of the team are looking for the two men that tried to kill an federal agent and killed a cop.

* * *

Hotch looks up just as JJ walks into the room. She passes them photos,

"Pictures from the accident"

"Any word on Emily?" Hotch asks JJ

"Still in surgery" JJ tells her boss and rest of the team. It's been two hours since Emily went into surgery.

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

The doctor comes into the waiting room. He calls out.

"Family of Emily Morgan?"

"How is she?" Derek sister Sarah asks the doctor

"I'm sorry we did everything we could. She had a lot of internal bleeding, she bled out. I'm so sorry for your lose" The doctor tells the family.

Derek pulls out his cell phone to phone JJ.

"JJ, Emily's dead" Derek tells JJ

"I'll tell Hotch and the others" JJ cries

"Thanks JJ" Derek tells JJ and continues "Kaitlin's in the hospital. Jess and Will are with her. They think it's Leukemia."

* * *

JJ walks into the police station where Hotch, Rossi and Reid are working

"Derek just phoned me, Emily didn't make it" JJ told her team, with tears in her eyes

"She's dead?" Reid asks

"Yes. He also told me Kaitlin's in the hospital. They think it's leukemia" JJ tells the guys

"I'll phone Jess and tell her before she hears it on the new." Hotch walks out of the police station

Outside Hotch dials Jess's number

"Hello" Jess answers her phone

"Hi Jess, It's Aaron. I calling to tell you that Emily was in a car accident and didn't make it"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Aaron." Jess pauses then continues "Kaitlin's in the hospital. The doctors think it's Leukemia. She keeps asking for Emily"

* * *

_**REVIEW :)**_


End file.
